carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Music of Brunant
The Music of Brunant has been around for hundreds of years and has been influenced by many peoples and styles. Early music was influenced by Arabic sounds and instruments, and later on also by Spanish music of the 13th-15th century. Due to hundreds of years of influences, Brunanter music is very diverse; it can range from traditional Jitanèses to techno and folk-pop in the contemporary age. Medieval and Renaissance music 18th century and renaissance/medieval music was mostly influenced by Spanish sounds; many Brunanter classics were based on La Folia (such as Cornelius Mulders and Sebastian Cambert). Religious music and choirs thrived in this period. The popular music of the age included the Banduriana and later on the Fandango, both employing the use of the Bandor and baroque guitar. By the 17th century Brunant's baroque music drew more influences from northern European music and many folk themes were being used in concert music. Medieval music has been rediscovered in a large part due to Eric Camber's works in rediscovering the sounds and instruments of the period, as well as more recently by the group Rondalla Nuva. Classical music Brunanter classical music is divided into two periods. but by the 1800s drew influences from Brahms, Beethoven and other German and Italian composers. The typical salto was popular in the 18th century, later used in music by classical composers. The greatest Brunanter composer was Georg Ludvík Telemann (1838-1890), who was actually never a Brunanter himself. Among his work is the piece Grijzestad Symphonie, which was a dramatic piece. Other classical/romanticist composers include Emmanuel Berger and Leopold Havering. A 20th century composer who experimented with "popular music" was Eugeni Tozins. Of Lithuanian origin, he brought a revival of classic orchestra music in the 1920s. In the late 1900s and early 21st century, classical music has fallen in popularity but is still around. Opera singer Lilian Henderson is leading a "classical renaissance". Jitanès and early popular music Jitanès music is the core of Barzuna music. It was historically influenced by music of the Jota, the Flamenco and Spanish Folias, as wel as Fandango. There are two styles to the Jitanès: the Jitanès largo and the Jitanès-a-dos. The Jitanès became a more popular music in the early 20th century, and without a doubt influenced by Miquel Serra-Grana. Though he died young, Serra-Grana got Brunant hooked on Jitanès and Jazz-Jitanès and toured Europe and North America. The Jitanès was derived from the fandango and contradances, popular until the mid-18th century and the turn of the century, respectively. Contradances and Tangos were the first popular songs to be recorded, with songs like "Adelia", "Het Probleem", "River Plate" and "Lieveling" top hits in the 1910s. Parallel to that, contradances and fandangos were being combined, primarily among Barzuna-speaking musicians, which by thew early 1920s was often combined with Gypsy/Romani sounds to form the "fandango-gitano". It was this style in which Serra-Grana wrote his early music, which he would help transform into the more conventional Jitanès by 1930. English and Dutch-language music would deviate from the contradance, combining more American sounds for early "fox-trot" music from 1921 or 1922. Other musicians from this period began experimenting with Jazz and Jazz manouche, as Django Reinhardt began doing so in France, while Anais Gul Pozo has been associated with a more traditional style. Major contemporary Jitanès musicians include Jospier Ricard, who uses the accordion for most of his work, and Chorche Vea, who fuses Jitanès with rock. Jitana Electrica is one of the more popular and well known groups, which combines Jitanès music with electronic and electroswing sounds. Ye-ye and early pop The Yeye movement started in Brunant in the late 1950s, inspired by popular American music (originally the twist), as well as Spanish and French pop. One of the earliest musicians of this genre was Joey Warner (1940-2011), who introduced the twist to Brunant in 1963. But, the majority of singers in this genre were girls, known as poppies (for pop music); they were characterized as being born in the mid-late 40's and having a young teen look. Anyone could become a famous yeye singer if they had looks and connections (some where even known for performing sexual acts in order to be given a contract). Notable singers included: *Anna Lindbergs *Martine Pender *Marisa *Jayne Bell *Vic Manley Yeye music fell out of favor in the late 1960s and early 1970s as other music forms were introduced. By the late 1960s Spanish pop and ballads began to influence Brunanter music, with singers like Lucas Prat and Nico Van Ravels singing music in that style. Pop music Brunanter pop music scene is dominated by female artists. In the 1980s, Diana Barton was the greatest star. In the 90's Marlo and Conny Meeuwsen took over. Meeuwsen in particular, is considered the Queen of Brunanter Pop, with all her albums getting in HP Album Top 20. Other notable singers of recent times include Cristiane Melker, Marco Loeff and Nadia Salman, Ivan Bloom, Empress of the Future, Camille Blanchard and Andina Decamp. Folk-pop music is the most important sub-genre in Brunant, with musicians such as Boy + Girl, Simona Sin Suerte and Brianna Tanzi. Rock and metal music Brunant has a dynamic rock/metal scene. Early rock music in Brunant was influenced by British and Spanish sounds in the 1960s, with The Manchester Four, The Dragons and Duo being the main bands of the period. In the 1970s there was a shift to a sound closer to American standards, spearheaded by Myrthe and the Androids. Torqy Donaldson, who appeared in early 1980s, is considered the most influential artist, having inspired later generations. Later, many bands, including De Facto, Calamity 74 and The Towners met with great success, both critically and commercially. Numerous indie and/or folk rock bands (The Towners, Ready Steady Go, We Non Posers etc) have been founded during the 2000s and 2010s. The Grijzestad-based Crystal Poppies is the most prominent pop-rock band of the country. Recently metal genre has gained popularity in Brunant (mainly with English-speaking population). Carrington is thought to be Brunant's Metal Capital, as it is the home of 9mm and Hangman's Knot. Veldwachter have been very influential to later Dutch-speaking acts, while Chained Soul have attracted more fans and brought metal music closer to mainstream. Acid Drop Music is the leading records label in matters of rock/metal music. Brujazz/jazz Bru-classico or brujazz music is a new genre, comprising elements of jazz, rock and classical music. It emerged in the 1990's and today is gaining more and more popularity, despite the small number of artists. Infinite Eloquence Orchestra and The Harmony Makers are by far the most popular brujazz acts, while others perform in local bars. American jazz came to Brunant in the late 1940s and led to the development of modern jazz and bebop in Brunant in the late 1950s. Free jazz was introduced in Brunant in the 1960s, which was epitomized by Jonas Engels and the Engels+4 quintet. Hip-hop/Rap The earliest indications of the localized genre date back to 1985 with the group Music Syndicate. Hip-hop rapidly expanded during the mid-1990's and nowadays covers a broad spectrum, all the way from hardcore hip hop to urban pop. Notable artists include Senvoca, MC Phoenix and Kamikaze. Electronic music In the mid 1990s, electronic music gained much attention, due to bands like The Silent Family, The Proton and the Electron and JOX. These groups were called the "Electro-generation". Even though they don't constitute a specific genre, they share common influences, mainly from the big beat scene. More recently, DJs like Matt Brights, have become very popular. Category:Music